KOOKIECHU
by fxgurl
Summary: INSPIRED BY V TWITTER UPDATE THIS VKOOK/TAEKOOK/TAEJUNG
1. Chapter 1

KIM TAE HYUNG

X

JEON JUNGKOOK

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUNNYALIEN

PRESENT

23:42 kst

Dorm sebuah boy band yang tengah naik daun kini sepi akan kegiatan astral yang biasnya terjadi, kecuali satu namja yang kini tengah asyik menonton tayangan sepak bola di ruang tengah dorm tersebut sambil mengunyah pop corn yang ia beli tadi pagi seusai fanmeet di daegu.

" SIAL! TINGGAL SEDIKIT LAGI GOAL!" Taehyung -nama pria itu- menjerit histeris karena lagi lagi jagoannya melesat menendang bola hingga menyusup ke area terlarang atau out

Berkali kali jeritan itu terdengar memekakan suasana hening di dorm tersebut, beruntung ini tengah malam mungkin kalau bukan tengah malam taehyung bisa di habisi hyung hyung nya dan tetangga sebelah

'Harusnya kookie menyaksikan ini! Pasti menyenangkan'

Pikir taehyung sambil mengambil segenggam pop corn lalu memakanya hingga sisanya berceceran ke lantai dingin di bawahnya

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, melirik jam dinding yang tertempel kokoh di samping rak buku tempat majalah 18+ jimin tersimpan

Oh astaga taehyung benar benar mengutuk jimin, dan mencoba menjauhi jungkook dari godaan rak iblis nan biadab di hadapannya itu

Bagaimana mungkin jungkook, tertangkap basah oleh member lain sedang di sudutkan 'PARK IDIOT PERVET JIMIN' ke arah rak majalah biadab itu berada

Sialan memikirkan itu taehyung jadi pusing sendiri, bahkan ia sudah tidak berniat menonton pertandingan sepak bola'nya lagi

KRIEETT!

CKLEKK

Taehyung melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi berbalut baju pikachu?

Hah? PIKACHU?

Taehyung menatap lamat tubuh pria tersebut sebelum terkekeh menatap ekspresi dari pria tersebut

Ekspresi mengantuk dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dengan langkah gontainya menuju dapur

Taehyung rasa si pikachu itu lapar, taehyung menguntit jungkook hingga ke dapur dan well benar saja jungkook tengah membuka kulkas dengan wajah yang mengantuk mencari minuman dingin untuk ia minum

' Astaga baby bunny-ku kau manis sekali sayang'

Pikir taehyung lalu mengeluarkan smartphone nya dari kantung celanannya, memotret objek manis itu dari belakang, setelah puas mengambil gambar taehyung langsung menyimpan kembali ponselnya, lalu berlari ke arah ruang tamu kembali menunggu sang maknae kesayanganya berlalu menuju kamar mereka

5 menit setelahnya jungkook kembali dengan wajah yang masih sama, namun bedanya bibirnya terlihat basah dan well berwarna merah?

Mungkin jungkook meminum air soda rasa strawberry di kulkas miliknya yang tadi belum habis, taehyung terkekeh kembali menyadari maknae kesayanganya linglung menatap ke arahnya

" Hyung kau tidak tidur? Bukankah ini sudah larut?" Sang maknae ke banggaan berujar serak karena mode bangun tidurnya

"Aku belum menyelesaikan menyaksikan pertandingan sepok bola sayang~" taehyung menepuk nepuk tempat di sebelahnya bermaksud memerintah jungkook untuk duduk di sebelahnya

" Begitu rupanya" jungkook mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah taehyung

" Huum~ " gumam jungkook

Bukannya menduduki kursi yang sudah di tepuk tepuk taehyung justru jungkook duduk di pangkuan taehyung, mengalungkan tangannya di leher hyung tercintanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas yang taehyung yakini sebagai umpatan karena suara riuh supporter klub sepak bola yang di tayangkan di televisi

" Kau terbangun sayang?" Taehyung mengelus pinggang jungkook yang masih terbungkus pakaian kuning bermodel pikachu tersebut

"Huum~" lagi lagi jungkook hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaanya sambil mengangguk

" Baby, kau tau kau begitu menggemaskan menggunakan pakaian ini" taehyung mengusak poni namja manis di depannya lalu memeluk pingganya posesif

Jungkook menumpukan wajahnya pada dada bidang taehyung mengusak beberapa kali di sana lalu mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Taehyung menatap jungkook yang sedang mengusak di dadanya seperti bayi yang tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya

Sialan jeon jungkook kau itu sudah 19 tahun bagaimana bisa kau masih berlaku seperti anak kecil begini

taehyung mengelus pucuk kepala jungkook yang masih terbalut pakaian pikachu itu lalu menggesekan hidungnya di dahi bocah 19 tahun itu

" Lanjutkan tidurmu sayang, aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam~" taehyung berbisik seduktif di telinga jungkook

Lalu setelahnya hanya ada hembusan nafas teratur dari seorang jeon jungkook.


	2. Chapter 2 : sequel

Pagi yang cerah di ruang tamu dorm bangtan, dengan pemandangan dua mahluk manis yang tengah berpelukan dalam tidurnya.

Hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai terusik dalam tidurnya karena sinar mentari yang nakal mulai menjajah setiap permuakaan kulitnya.

Pria bermata sipit itu menatap pria berwajah putih bersih dengan semu merah di pipinya, yang masih berada dalam pelukanya, bahkan nampaknya pria tersebut tidak berniat bangun

Namja itu mengecup dahi namja manis di hadapanya sambil tersenyum girang. Layaknya seorang bocah di beri boneka baru?

Merasa terusik dengan kecupan di dahinya namja manis itu mulai mengusak wajahnya dengan sleepwear pikachunya, lalu menatap sang empu pemilik bibir sexy yang tadi mengecupinya

Jungkook menatap taehyung tajam dengan mata 'doe'nya

Seolah berkata " apa yang kau lakukan cabul hyung"

Bukanya takut namja alien itu justru terkekeh lalu mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa.

menarik jungkook ke dalam pangkuanya.

" Yak hyung ini masih pagi jangan berbuat cabul!" Jungkook bergumam di depan telinga taehyung lalu mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher pria itu

" Yak siapa yang berbuat cabul bocah! Aku bahkan tidak memasukimu tadi malam, padahal tadi malam jatah bulanan ku!" Taehyung memelototi jungkook dalam.

jungkook melengos menghadap arah belakangnya lalu menghadap taehyung lagi.

"Lalu apa perduli ku? Bahkan aku tidak perduli sama sekali" jungkook berujar lancar lalu menatap taehyung.

Taehyung terperangah mendapat jawaban ter-BAIK dari seorang jeon jungkook.

" Yak! Bocah!" Taehyung menjitak jungkook lalu menatapnya tajam , jungkook hanya menatap taehyung balik dengan tatapan innocent andalanya

Sial taehyung mana bisa marah jika seperti ini?

"Kenapa hyung?" Jungkook bertanya sembari mengigit bibir merah nya, okay sekarang taehyung benar benar tidak tahan!

Taehyung mengecup bibir merah nan menggoda milik jeon jungkook melumatnya dalam, menyalurkan kasih sayang miliknya yang kini menguar di seluruh aliran darahnya.

Jungkook membalas lumatan lumatan dari seorang kim tae - idiot nya dengan perlahan lalu memejamkan matanya dengan paksa.

Mencengkram leher taehyung dalam kalungan tanganya

" I love you kookiechu-ya" taehyung tersenyum cerah setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya

" I love you too hyungiee~ "

RnR~

Thanks for read my fanfict..

Big thanks for my beloved readers ({})


End file.
